


Mutually Assured Destruction

by Hey0there0beautiful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey0there0beautiful/pseuds/Hey0there0beautiful
Summary: Hey! So this is the big ol fic I had mentioned I wanted to start in my previous fic. I’m currently in classes as well as working, so updates are on a very tentative schedule—hope you understand! ❤️





	1. Battle Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the big ol fic I had mentioned I wanted to start in my previous fic. I’m currently in classes as well as working, so updates are on a very tentative schedule—hope you understand! ❤️

Hux really was at a total and utter loss for words. Kylo Ren was one of the most infuriating people he has ever had the unfortunate pleasure of working with and now things were becoming worse. More complicated. Hux looked back on the moments leading up to this, the two standing before each other leaving all aspects of modesty at the door. They were to be transparent with each other if this was going to work.

 

Hux hates him, Ren hates hux. Hux is attracted to Ren, and apparently Ren is attracted to Hux. It’s simple math. It should be nothing but common sense, but for some unknown reason hearing the words coming off of Ren’s tongue strikes Hux by surprise.

 

“It’s...mutually beneficial.” Kylo seemed to be searching for words at this point, grasping desperately at a list of pros and cons.

 

Hux hadn’t even been listening up until now, his gaze focused too heavily on Kylo’s moving lips, his mind moving faster than what he could comprehend. Ren, of all people, was proposing that the two engage in a...non-work-related relationship. The very word relationship terrifies him to the core. Hux doesn’t do relationships. They’re far too complicated and he knows he wouldn’t have the time to devote to one—but if it wasn’t anything other than sexual, then perhaps that is completely different.

 

“Alright, to reiterate, you’re proposing you and I engage in a sexual affair simply because it’ll facilitate our work interactions?” Hux felt entirely too stupid repeating it, his own tongue too numb and heavy in his mouth.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m proposing.” The room went silent for a while, and kylo could visibly see the cogs turning in Hux’s head.

 

“This...’arrangement’...would it be exclusive?” Yet another seemingly dumb and yet all too important question.

 

“It doesn’t have to be. Though I must confess I don’t see exclusivity being much of an issue given our positions.”

 

Hux almost snorted at that. It was rather hilarious to consider that anyone else on this forsaken ship would have the gall to inquire about a superior’s sexual affairs. But then again, there they were, discussing this with such a casual atmosphere one less aware may think nothing of it other than a discussion of battle strategy. Which was another thing.

 

“What about privacy? Confidentiality? Surely this would be compromising for the both of us if it becomes public?” Hux leaned forward on his elbows, lacing his gloved fingertips under his chin for support.

 

“There’ll be rules, of course. And it won’t become public. We can stop this whenever we choose. Remember, nothing is official, it’s fluid.”

 

“I don’t know if I like fluid. I want hard, set, rules, Ren. I’m a man of regulation.”

 

“Like I said before. There will be rules. You name them and it’s done.” At this point, Ren’s tone has abandoned any anxious pattern, seeing his proposition wasn’t being outright denied.

 

Hux exhaled hard through his nose and leaned back into his seat, crossing his hands across his knee.

 

“Alright—fine. Rule one, you cannot kiss me. Or, at least not my lips.”

 

“That’s doable.” Ren nodded, some of his hair falling loose messily around his chin. Hux wanted to pull it.

 

“No jealousy. In the case this doesn’t remain exclusive.” Hux noted the visible twitch at Ren’s lip, as if he was itching to say something. He nodded.

 

“No commitment. If we do this, it isn’t a relationship. It’s, as you put it, mutually beneficial. If it becomes anything other than that it has to stop.” A nod.

 

“No staying over. This is discreet. We won’t be sharing quarters for reasons other than to meet. Understand?” Hux reached out with a hand, tracing over Ren’s bruised knuckles gently with his index finger.

 

“No fighting. If we are civilized enough to have something such as this, we will talk.”

 

“Of course.” A moment of silence passes and Ren’s eyes are flicking between Hux’s lips and his own hand, begging silently to curl their fingers together. “Anything else?”

 

“No feelings.” Hux’s voice came slow, serious, calculated. Usually it would send Ren into a fit of self-preservation, attempting to protect his own title as supreme leader, but this time it sent the most delicious shiver down his spine.

 

“Of course not. I’m not a child, Hux.”

 

He gave Ren’s hands a squeeze and he pulled them away, silently relishing in their sheer size compared to him. He wouldn’t want to admit it aloud, but his strong grip starred in an embarrassing number of Hux’s fantasies. He felt a jolt of insecurity, suddenly aware of Ren’s gifts of sick telepathy and he shot him a careful smile as if to warn him to keep out of his head.

 

“And you will not use the force on me at any time without my saying so. Or this ends.” His windpipe still aches when he dares breathe too deep, and his bruising along his spine and rib cage was only starting to wane yellow. He refused to allow this to continue.

 

Ren gave a grave nod, clearing his throat and pushing hair behind his ear. He seemed to get what Hux was insinuating.

 

“I do deserve to ask, though, what influenced this decision? I’m not entirely blind sighted, but I wouldn’t expect a man who tries to kill me on a daily to be suggesting we sleep together.”

 

Ren scoffed, almost rolling his eyes.

“Hux. You’re a smart man, come on. It’s painfully obvious I want you. I’ve wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you,” Hux stood and took a calculated step forward, almost sizing him up, “...and...I—what are you doing?” Ren was verbally faltering.

 

“Nothing, go on. Continue.” Hux mused, still licking up and down Ren’s body with hungry eyes.

 

“I wanted to ruin you. You were too perfect, too pretty—“ a thumb reached out and traced over Ren’s bottom lip heavily, tugging.

 

Hux only now noticed how blown Ren’s pupils were, almost entirely eclipsing his dark irises. He let his bottom lip free, giving Ren an expectant look, urging him to continue.

 

“...I wanted to mark you all over, leave you bruised and broken by my touch.”

He faltered a gasp when Hux’s fingertips pushed at his chin, tilting it towards the ceiling. A pained silence suggested Kylo continue.

 

“From the moment I met you, you were mine for the taking. Mine to helplessly corrupt. Mine to consume.”

He felt utterly bare in the blatant exposure of his innermost feelings, but it hardly holds a candle to the tingling of Hux’s lips ghosting over his Adam’s apple and along the base of his jaw.

 

This was definitely to his liking so far. Just seeing Ren quivering with something other than hardly contained rage was entertaining—especially so when Hux considered the very effect he was having on Ren. He was visibly flushed, his gaze hungry but guilty having not gotten used to their agreement quiet yet. It was still a matter of trust and communication on both their parts, so being apprehensive in nature at the beginning was expected. Hux smoothed that same thumb over the pale pink scar dividing Ren’s face, his lips pressing increasingly open mouthed kisses to his jaw, up his cheek, eventually tugging at his earlobe. He drug his hands over Ren’s torso, gripping at every corner of him.

 

Kylo’s body was humming with energy, almost sparking with static at each brush of Hux’s gloves against him. He craved his touch, embarrassingly so, and couldn’t stand a moment longer without feeling his skin. Hux was almost startled by Ren’s finger hooking under the button at his glove, popping it without any finesse, and slipping Hux’s slender fingers free. This was undoubtedly intimate—just feeling Ren’s how bare skin under his own, his pulse threatening to shatter his eardrums. Hux’s free hand, still gloved, slid down Kylo’s stomach, teasing just below his belt for a moment. With a particularly brave touch, Hux ran his hand experimentally over Ren’s semi-hard member, exhaling in slight surprise.

 

Hux’s teeth nipped at his jaw, sucking a dark maroon mark into his skin, only pulling away to soothe it with his tongue.

 

He was almost breathless, “...Tell me to stop.”

 

Ren, equally so and just as stubborn, exhales.

 

“No.”

 

He’s never felt more alive.

 

 

 


	2. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for seriously not posting anything for a good while! I started up my college courses and they are quite demanding of me so I haven’t had much time to devote to writing for pleasure. But yknow what they say, “Can’t keep a kylux shipper down.”
> 
> Anyhow; I hope this chapter suffices as I’ve made it longer than the previous one. Things are just starting to pick up between the two and I can’t wait to release the next chapter (in a timely manner!!) and get your generous feedback! Have a great one lovely!

“Lieutenant—“

Mitaka spun on his heel into a sharp salute, his back straight as an arrow to contrast with the wrinkled shoulders of his uniform. Hux really ought to remind him to pay more mind into his professional appearance, but he simply did not have the energy. His shift was finally technically over and he wanted nothing more than to retire back to his quarters to treat himself to a quick sonic and then an hour or two of inconstant sleep before he has to wake again.

 

He turned his attention back to the slightly concerned lieutenant and gave him the most reassuring look he could without compromising his own reputation amongst his men. Ren himself was already steadfast on doing just that it seemed, thus he didn’t need Mitaka’s help on the matter.

 

_buzz_

 

“I leave you the bridge. I’m sure you won’t disappoint” 

 

“Of course not, sir. I’ll do my best.” He spoke as if he had just earned a damned Medal of Honor and it almost annoyed the redhead. At least his dedication was a redeeming quality.

 

_buzz_

 

Mitaka gave a sure nod and broke his salute, locking his hands behind his back and spinning sharply on his heel once more, just as he had seen Hux do time after time. Hux thought it cute almost, how obedient and kind this man was in midst of it all. Even the toughest times haven’t broken his spirit.

 

Hux’s comm gave yet another buzz in his pocket just as the durasteel door to the bridge slid closed. He really really wanted to ignore it having just retired from his long shift, but he knew he couldn’t take the chance that it was an emergency in need of attention. He trusted no one but himself to truly ensure the efficiency of his Finalizer.

 

He gave a sigh and dug into the pocket of his jodhpurs, retrieving his comm. The screen was lit up with notification after notification and he cringed slightly as his index swiped one to view it. He was slightly surprised at the opening of a chat log box, even more so when the code read Ren as the message origin.

 

[KR]::[20:32] General.

[KR]::[20:35] Come to my quarters.

[KR]::[20:35] Please.

 

Hux scoffed and quickly retorted. At least he said please.

 

[GEN.H]::[20:35] Is this business?

[KR]::[20:36] /image embedded/

 

The general rolled his eyes slightly and tapped to open the image. He felt his mouth go dry. The image was obviously taken in Ren’s quarters given the dim lighting and distinct lack of clothing he rarely stalked around the ship without. Hux swallowed and allowed his eyes to run down the image, almost choking on his own tongue when he noticed the large bare hand palming at the front of Ren’s pants. Good maker.

 

[KR]::[20:38]I don’t know, General, is it?

[GEN.H]::[20:39] Don’t you dare move an inch. I’m on my way.

 

Hux wasn’t much of one to be in a rush for the sake of others, be he couldn’t ignore the speed in his step, taking the shortest route he knew to Ren’s quarters. He would show Ren what happens when he teases him. What happens when Ren can’t keep himself occupied with other matters. Truth be told, his blood was rushing and his heart was thudding in his chest.

He hadn’t done this in a while, not since the academy. He had a slight reputation there, both as the commandant’s son and someone not opposed to slipping into the beds of his superiors on his rise to the top. He wasn’t ashamed of it, rather he found it fun. Though admittedly it’s been years since he’s touched another in a way deemed anything sexual—not counting that first sexually charged encounter with Ren only cycles before.

 

[KR]::[20:45]Hurry.

[KR]::[20:45] /image embedded/

 

Hux didn’t even bother to check the attached image, too focused on closing in on the door at the end of the hallway. He hardly wasted his time to knock, instead keying in the code to his quarters with shaky fingers. He knew Ren has complained in the past about Hux having access to his rooms, but surely what was to follow would completely make his mind up about this being a good security measure.

 

The doors slid open with a near silent hiss and Hux stepped inside, looking around cautiously. Sure, he’s pleasantly certain Ren wanted to pound his brains out, but this doesn’t erase all past attempts on his life. This could easily have been a trap he foolishly fell into in the promise of contact. He surely isn’t that pathetic nor desperate.

 

Hux took a further step into the darkened room, shrugging his greatcoat off his shoulders. At the least he wanted his monomolecular blade to be at his side given Ren’s expected betrayal.

 

Deep in his thoughts, Hux hardly expected the strong, large arms around his waist and warm lips at his neck. His gasp cut through the air like a blade, his eyes widening before shooting a glance back at Kylo. He wiggled in his grip and turned to face him, resting his hands on his chest.

 

“I’m here,” Hux whispered against his collarbone, running his teeth gently over the protruding bone.

 

“Took you long enough. Hardly could wait” Kylo drug a hang down Hux’s waist, gripping at his ass with hungry hands.Hux leaned into the touch with a satisfied sigh, breaking into a hitch of breath when Kylo rolled his hips just perfectly against the smaller man’s.

 

The photo didn’t lie. Kylo was evidently hard, achingly so, and Hux’s mind began to swim. He wondered what it would feel like on his tongue, how heavy and hot against him. What he would taste like, the tang of hot skin and salty pre-come. Hux suddenly became vividly aware of Kylo’s ability to hear his thoughts and shook the image from his head. A moment too late.

 

“Who knew the general was such a cockslut?”

 

“Shut up.” The redhead stooped to his knees carefully, not breaking eye contact.

 

“No, really, I’m sure with a mouth like that it’s no wonder your men are so loyal” Ren drawled our the end of the phrase, running a thumb over Hux’s lip, flattening it.

 

Hux scoffed.

“My men are loyal because of what the order has to offer, not because of this.”

 

“It would explain how eagerly Mitaka attends to your every command.”

 

“Are you going to keep toying with me or are you going to let me suck you off?” Hux’s tone was sharp and laced with annoyance—of which Ren could read was all a ruse to disguise his need.

 

“Do you assume I’m always so selfish? What about you? Surely you didn’t come here to just suck me off”

 

“Well, I certainly didn’t come expecting to be wined and dined by you, no.”

 

“That can be arranged.” The leather-clad thumb dipped into the soft part between Hux’s lips and teased at his tongue slowly.

Hux’s gaze was a warning. Although he had not entirely overstepped, this was purely sexual favors and nothing more. He clicked his tongue in disappointment against Ren’s prodding digit.

 

“Shit—I’ve never, I’m sorry if I—“

 

Hux pulled off of his thumb with a soft pop, looking quite intrigued.

 

“What? You’ve never held a perfectly balanced work-sex ratio with a fellow coworker before?”

 

The thought itself wasn’t entirely foreign to Hux, given his more formative years spent in a military academy. Not only had he dabbled with bunkmates in the past, but he has soon climbed the ladder into the beds of superiors to be let into their good graces. It never really occurred to him that others hadn’t gained such a diverse education of sorts.

 

“Of course not, no, I had a vow of—“

,

“Oh, my stars you have done this before haven’t you? Hasn’t someone touched you by now?” 

 

Kylo was eerily silent. Noticeably embarrassed.

 

“It’s a wonder nobody has, what, with a cock like this.” Hux leaned in, moving his lips softly over Kylo’s bulge with every word. It wasn’t necessarily an issue that Kylo was inexperienced, rather for some reason that very knowledge of Hux being the one to defile and corrupt him completely made his own member throb against his thigh.

 

This is one precious act that he alone held, that Snoke nor any Resistance ‘Hero’ could wrest from him.

 

He gave him a serious look and exhaled hard through his nose.

 

“Kylo. I’m telling you right now that if you don’t want this anymore I’ll leave you be. We’ll forget this little interaction even happened,” he split into a wicked grin, “—but if not...I’d be honored to show you how it’s done.”

 

Kylo hardly heard anything past “but” before he was nodding and running his fingertips over the back of Hux’s scalp.

 

“Do it. It took too long to work up the courage anyhow.”

 

Hux guffawed before running his fingertips over the stretched fabric, working at the zipper. Every so gently, he worked the zipper down and slid the pants from Kylo’s hips allowing his member to arch free.

 

“You? Having to work up the courage?” He ran a stripe along the underside of his cock, the taste sending a chill down his own spine. It really has been far too long.

 

“You’re talking too much” Kylo drawls between a sigh.

 

Hux hardly needed to be told to get to work usually, but he was entirely too entertained at the thought that the great Kylo Ren was so inexperienced. So untouched. He was Hux’s to manipulate and to have and Hux was hungry for him from the beginning. He thought back on the young, scared, bloodied “Jedi Killer” that he had been introduced to years ago as he tongued Ren’s frenulum. Kylo was so afraid, so powerful, so impulsive—an aspect that only grew with him.

 

Hux wondered if this was simply an act of impulse, thus Ren feeling he had to mention working up the courage in order to throw Hux off track. Then again, why would Kylo feel the need to completely expose himself and his inexperience to someone who had previously been at his throat? The situation was all too curious.

 

Hux always had loved sucking cock, ever since the first time at the academy and Kylo’s was no exception. He honestly couldn’t believe how thick and gorgeous it was and wasted no time rubbing it across his lips before bobbing his head and swallowing it down. Kylo gave a sharp gasp above him and if Hux didn’t know any better he would assume he had hurt him somehow. His gaze shot up and met the warm, brown, pools of kylo’s eyes between fluttering dark lashes. Fuck. Kylo drew a breath between his teeth, moaning softly. This alone was melting him, and watching him come undone was enough to make Hux double his efforts—nonetheless when a gentle hand laid at the base of Hux’s skull.

 

This was one of the many things about Kylo that Hux secretly loved. Hux himself was physically unassuming, but Kylo’s figure was a physical manifestation of the absolute power he held within himself. His too-large hands and pouty lips gave Hux nightmares (He still chooses to label them as such) for weeks after their first chance encounter. Large, strong, hands gripping his hips. Wide shoulders and perfect pectorals that sent Hux into a feverish sweat. If only past him had known that someday Hux would have them all to himself.

 

“There, like—like that” Kylo’s voice was always so weird to hear without the distortion of the vocoder, but now even more so when peppered with curses and gasps of pleasure. Hux hollowed his cheeks and pulled off of him with a quiet pop, giving Kylo’s engorged member a slow pump. He was still bruised from his recent blunt force injuries after the Battle of Crait, and his knees were beginning to ache. He had regretted wearing the thicker uniform pants that day, especially since the rough material was biting into his skin and making his cock unbearably trapped. Without turning his attention from Kylo, he gingerly slid his hand down to work his pants open enough to palm at his own desperate member. Being such an integral part of the First Order meant there was often little time for one to have a moment of relief from the constant stress the occupation so steadily supplied. Moments like this were entirely a rarity and Hux intended to use every precious second he had to his best ability.

 

He sped up on each upstroke, running his thumb over the beading precome at the head of his cock, being sure to linger almost too long for Kylo’s liking. Just because they were now sharing a much more serious and taxing relationship doesn’t mean everything is going to get easier for Kylo. Hux hoped Kylo understood that at least, because he didn’t intend on acting any different in public as to avoid traitorous rumors and suspicion. The Finalizer may be a large ship, but amidst the cool durasteel and crisp edges, petty drama found a home nonetheless.

 

“Hux, fuck—“ His thighs were shaking.

 

“What? Not going to last?” He tried to spit as much sarcasm into his words, his eyes going falsely doe-eyed up at the larger man before him.

 

“No— I don’t want this to be over yet” It sounded like a dying whisper and Hux read the embarrassment all too well. When he was younger Hux himself harbored the same naivety and brutish insecurity about his own holdings, therefore it was easy to pin.

 

Hux gave one last pump of his fist, far too loose for the release Kylo’s shivering body was so eagerly chasing after. The Beautiful whine churned from Kylo’s lips and for a moment Hux feared for a fleeting moment that perhaps Kylo had come after all.

 

“Hm. Fine, then what do you suggest? Surely I could tease you like this for hours if you’re worried about duration. But if its—“

 

“Let me touch you.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“Let me touch you. Let me touch every inch of you in a way no one has before” Kylo must be feeling ill, otherwise Hux was confused as to why Kylo so desperately insisted on leaving his mark on Hux’s list of sexual experience. The thought almost made him laugh, but Kylo’s seemingly innocent gaze grounded him back to reality. He was extremely experienced with matters sexual and Kylo was not. He needed to be understanding with Kylo’s somewhat amateur intentions.

 

Just the very thought of Kylo’s hands all over Hux’s body sent goosebumps crawling up his pale skin as his consciousness drifted into the all too familiar territory of the dreams he Kylo were together in. He remembered waking up some nights, lazily stroking his own member and burying his face, and shame, into the side of his regulation pillow. He was disgusted by the very thought of it, no matter how good it made him feel and no matter how eagerly he yearned for it to be true.

 

“Touch me then. Like this.” Hux got to his feet slowly and ran his own hand to interlink fingers with Kylo’s. He brought the two to his chest, down over his soft stomach, and over his hipbone, finally running over the underside of his own arching member. His previous endeavors had never shown much interest in Hux’s body, aside from how it quickly it could make them climax. Hux would’ve been offended, but at the time he was desperate and ignorant of the dark intentions man can hold locked away inside. His own pleasure was a goal secondary to any promotion he might score. Kylo’s blatant want to touch Hux all over nearly scared him, given nobody had ever taken so much sincerity in the movements.

 

“This isn’t emotional you do understand, correct?”

 

“Absolutely” Kylo shook Hux’s hand off his own and began to palm at his member at his own accord, twisting his palm up to cradle the head every other stroke.

 

His technique was sloppy, that was evident but nonetheless made Hux’s skin hum with heat. Kylo leaned against Hux’s body and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Hux’s neck, working marooned welts into the tender skin. His strokes became more confident with every gasp or fleeting moan that left the redhead and Hux’s mind was absolutely swimming with endorphins. It was dizzying, the feeling of Kylo’s teeth scraping over his collarbones and he couldn’t hold back a whispered “Stars, I need you.”

 

The admission on his part snapped him back to reality and he chased after Kylo’s lust-driven gaze, shoving at his shoulder to inch him back onto the bed. He knew his first time was rather frightening, given that his partner had hardly prepared him adequately and was more jackrabbit than human. He wanted Kylo’s experience to be different, to be the causation of Kylo’s sure to be cock addiction, given his eagerness to please.

 

“Lay back alright? We’re taking it extra slow today.” Kylo seemed displeased and furrowed his brow but overall gave a nod.

 

“What, you think I’m not at the least educated on how something like this goes? I do have holonet access, Hux.”

 

Hux gave a snort and pulled yet another packet of slick from his pocket, warming it a bit between his hands as he talked.

 

“And exactly who do you think monitors that access? I’m surprised the whole technical staff hasn’t been sent to reconditioning by now.”

 

Hux tore the packet and began to glide the lubricant between his fingers, his eyes running over Kylo’s flushing body. The poor boy was blushing from ear to bellybutton at this point.

 

“Seriously? That’s disconcerting.”

 

A finger swept up Kylo’s thigh and spread them enough for him to situate himself between his muscular thighs. Yet another thing Hux absolutely marveled at. The sheer size and strength of this man.

 

“Depending on how this whole... arrangement goes, we can look into changing that overwatch.”

Kylo simply huffed, upturned in surprise a Hux’s slick fingertip running a gentle line across Kylo’s hole. Hux’s finger swiped back again experimentally, gauging every twitch of emotion that fell over Kylo’s face. He always was so expressive with his mannerisms, and it never failed to fascinate Hux.

 

“Don’t look at me like that...” Kylo mused out of assumed insecurity

 

“You can turn over if you’d like, it’s all the same to me”

 

“Nono, this is fine, just get on with it.”

 

“If you don’t let me prepare you it’s going to hurt, you do realize that?”

 

Kylo fell silent again, nodding loosely. Hux’s finger made one more pass before slowly easing into Kylo’s tightness. He hissed audibly and his eyes twitched for a moment with the sudden intrusion.

 

“See? Now be good.” Hux wasn’t necessarily attempting an ‘I told you so’ but if he was aiming for that, he certainly wasn’t off target. He drew back the digit before gently sliding back into Kylo’s heat, taking much longer to open the virgin up than he would use for himself, but he didn’t want Kylo to be too entirely overwhelmed by the uncharted territory.

 

As Kylo began to loosen enough to where every slide of his finger was met early with a soft gasp, he wasted no extra time before gently introducing a second finger, pairing in a curled motion with the first one. It wasn’t long before Kylo was panting against his own palm and Hux was inching around his prostate. Every slight brush made the larger man shiver and groan under him. Kylo really did have a beautiful body, every mole and knot of scarring made Hux’s stomach tighten with weakening control. He began to intentionally aim for Kylo’s prostate, making him cry out wantonly against his forearm. That simply wouldn’t do.

 

Hux tsked his tongue, pulling his arm away from his mouth, to which Kylo attempted to quiet himself even further, possibly biting his tongue.

 

“I want to hear you, don’t hold it back. I’m sure you’ll make the most beautiful noises when I finally do fuck you.” An extra rough swipe across the larger man’s prostate had him frantically looking up at the redhead above him.

 

“—prove it then, do it.” Kylo practically begged, shuddering when Hux obeyed and slid his fingers free. The redhead leaned in, nipping at the flushed skin of Kylo’s rapidly moving chest. He worked his way up his neck, sucking welts into his skin without fear of being noticed. After all, Kylo’s clothing usually sat just below his jawline and would hide any evidence of this agreement Hux would leave behind. That was the one thing that Hux was slightly worried about, given how quickly rumors spread around the Finalizer and with such little support as well—especially with the cases of higher-ups.

 

Hux absentmindedly nibbled at the cartilage of Kylo’s reddened ear, murmuring “Turn over for me” to which Kylo had wasted no time following. Looking back at him, Kylo bit his lip to keep himself from further debasing his pride by daring to beg again. Then again, Hux’s kneading hands over his hips and spreading his ass felt too good and it wouldn’t completely kill him to give into the temptation of admitting it. He did, however, press his ass back into Hux’s hips when he sat up enough. Just the feel of Hux’s hot member against his hole was enough to make his mind swim and his heart to pound in his ears. At least 14 years of experiences he could’ve had without his uncle’s knowing and he waited this long to enjoy it. That was the real shame of the situation, not how badly he was yearning for it now.

 

Hux rutted for a moment against Kylo’s ass shamelessly, palming roughly all over the reddened skin with intent. Hux dug around for a moment in his bunched pants and fumbled with a condom wrapper for a moment before Kylo intervened.

 

“You did pass medical didn’t you? The monthly physical?”

 

“Yes of course I did. Didn’t you?” Hux was a little offended by the sudden prying, but it did make sense that he would ask. It was plainly the safest thing to do and he felt quite idiotic having not asked beforehand when they discussed details. Kylo was impulsive and a wreck of a human being, but at least he had a knack for self-preservation.

 

“I did. Can I ask why you’re even bothering with that?” Kylo gestured to the condom with a cock of his head.

 

“I’m just being safe and this can get quite...well, messy” Hux was searching eagerly for the right words, not wanting to be as blunt as ‘so when I come in you its easier to clean up’ but not misleadingly oblivious either.

 

“What if I want that?”

 

“Not this time. We can discuss this after. It’s up for eventual negotiation” Hux explained his reasoning all while, much to Kylo’s distaste, he rolled the condom down over his member, giving it a few loose pumps, to which Kylo quickly dropped back facing the wall, his wiggling hips only stopped by Hux’s stilling hand.

 

“It’s going to sting a bit, but it’s bearable. Just breathe and take your time.”

 

Kylo nodded half-heartedly, personally believing that Hux was (as usual) being overly high strung.

 

Hux gave one last slide against his hole before nudging the blunt head of his cock into the glistening pucker. Although he was going slow enough, inching just centimeters at a time, Kylo felt as if he had been knocked onto his back, the air punched right from his lungs. It wasn’t the stretch nor the sting, but rather the fullness he felt that made his eyes water and his hands curl into the rustled regulation sheets.

 

It felt too full, too hot, too heavy in him and he felt as if he was going to die. A drawn moan fell from Hux’s lips when he finally bottomed out, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s shoulder blade in an attempt to steady his nerves.

 

When Kylo spoke Hux initially had thought he was crying.

 

“Fuck you feel...fuck“ Kylo gasped against his forearm, trying to keep himself from looking back at the sight of Hux entering him. It was almost too much and he almost wanted to stop, but he wasn’t sure that he would survive if he did.

 

Hux was practically shaking with the effort of not thrusting into Kylo’s tightness immediately. He palmed his hands as open as they would spread, gripping almost too tight along Kylo’s ass, huffing in pleasure at the transition between blanched white and abused pink. This actually was generally vanilla for Hux, as usually, he would love more than anything than to be spit roasted, smacked, and left to clean himself up—but Kylo would not be privy to such specific...luxuries without his asking. He didn’t want this to end all because of a miscommunication. He was far too old and mature for that nonsense.

 

“I’m going to move now, alright?”

 

Kylo nodded quickly with a hiss as Hux torqued his hips back before bringing them forward to connect with Kylo’s. This was absolute fucking heaven. Every drawn out thrust grazed across the fluttering warm heat of Kylo’s hole, making Hux gnaw at his bottom lip. It has been far, far too long since he has last had someone, nonetheless, someone so powerful and yet inexperienced.

 

Hux noted how well Kylo seemed to be taking the intrusion and picked up the pace, snapping his hips against Kylo’s reddening ass. One hand hooked at Kylo’s hip to keep him steady, the other finding purchase at his scapula. Kylo was...huge to say the least, a wide expanse of pale, flecked skin that Hux wanted to mar with his fingertips. It was only when he snapped back to reality that he noticed Kylo’s hips practically quivering, his arms giving out under him as he slid slowly into the tangle of sheets. The thin Linen did nothing to muffle the moans that spilled from Kylo’s lips and Hux realized it was his favorite sound. A deep, grumbling, but cracking pleased admission that he found himself chasing after with each thrust.

 

“... _Harder_. You feel too good”

 

Hux’s ears were burning at that, his fingertips moving to dig into the meat of Kylo’s ass, angling just so that he would brush Kylo’s aching prostate with each sharp thrust. The thrusts became more erratic, harder and with much more force than Hux knew himself to be capable of. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, his stomach tightening hot and tight and his hips aching.

 

“Kylo—“ he dug a hand into the messy locks of raven hair strewn about the sheets and used what was left of his strength to pull Kylo to his front, his lips greedily nipping at every inch of skin he could reach. Kylo’s moans became fragmented and shrill, almost frantic as Hux’s fingertips brushed his inner thigh, teasing up under his balls.

 

“I’m going to make you come so hard, do you hear me?” He drew an earlobe between his teeth, his breath coming out hot against Kylo’s cheek.

 

“Fuckyesyes— _please_ I—“ If Kylo wasn't crying before he was now, his chest quivering with hiccups and his lip threatening to split under his teeth.

 

Hux’s hand formed a loose fist around Kylo’s member and gave brushing pumps to keep him on edge. He was so close he just needed a little more. Kylo craned his neck back to look at Hux, his cheeks red and wet with tears and his lips swollen and slick with his spit. The gone look in his eyes and the ‘gonna come” under his breath was all it took for Hux to come, his hips stuttering and his body stilling against Kylo’s back.

 

“God yes.” The redhead grit between his teeth, his fist coming down tight and hard on Kylo’s member. Hardly a pump later and Kylo gave a shuddered moan, his head falling back against Hux’s heaving chest.

 

“Wish I could feel that in me” Kylo gave a swivel of his hips back against Hux’s member and he instinctively shrunk back from the overstimulation with a sharp inhale between his teeth.

 

He moved his hips back, slowly pulling out from Kylo’s hole. Fuck, he really wanted to see what it would look like if he hadn’t worn a condom, how abused and defiled he would look with Hux’s come running down his thighs. Absolutely gorgeous, that’s what.

 

He hummed in appreciation, smacking a hand gently against his hip.

 

“You very well may have just convinced me. Then you’d look like a proper slut wouldn’t you?

 

“Absolutely,” He gave a stretch and sighed when his back popped, running his fingertips across his stomach and through the thick ropes of come there.

He met Hux’s eyes again, sighing in content. “You made such a mess of me haven’t you General? Don’t you think you should clean this up?”

 

Hux rolled his eyes internally. Things were finished here. He needed to get back to his quarters and shower.

 

“You could just take a sonic.” Hux provided. 

 

“You could take one with me.”

 

“My stuff is back in my quarters. I won’t be staying here anyhow, remember? No sharing a bed for anything other than this.”

 

He gestured to each of them, bending down to grab his pants with one hand and dispose of the condom with the other. He was quick to gather his shoes and slid on his undershirt and pants, after all at the most someone could suspect him of returning from the gym. That would explain the sweat and flushed complexion surely. The tousled hair. The bitten lips. Just exercise`.

 

Kylo watched him from the sheets with drowsy eyes, still obviously coming down from the high of his orgasm. Hux managed to get to the doorway before Kylo drawled into the space between them.

 

“See you next shift, General.”

 

A fake salute. A genuine smile.

 


	3. Counteraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I know, but more is well on it’s way I assure you. When is the drama going to begin you ask? Soon enough. Enjoy some Hux in lacy underthings for now! Rey IS Mentioned briefly in the beginning of this chapter so if that’s not your cuppa tea then you know what’s coming.

 

Kylo took a deep breath from behind his helmet, trying to hold his anger deep within the bronchioles of his lungs. He had just finished his “interigation session” with the girl and left the room with little more than he had entered with. There was something about her that was growing, strengthening, and truthfully it terrified him to his very core. His gloves gave a tired squeak as the worn leather tightened around his closing fists. Not only had she discovered his...weaknesses for lack of better term, she had managed to escape the confines of the metal interrogation chair. The restraints had held hundreds of prisoners before her and not a single one was able to free themselves before being ushered on to their next phase by First Order personnel.

 

But this girl. This girl was strong in the light and strong against all that was Kylo Ren. He waited until he was almost alone in the corridor to draw his saber and let a scream rip from his chest. He was dizzy with anger and what he would never admit as fear. Snoke would hurt him, hell, destroy him for this. The scariest part is knowing he would not be given the chance at death, but rather, would live with whatever it is Snoke would eventually inflict upon him.

He brought his saber only inches from his chest, swinging it out and slicing through durasteel paneling as if it were as thin as the air around him. The smell of hot ozone, of molten metal filtered in through his helmet and burnt at his eyes. As if he wasn’t on the verge of enraged tears before the chemical scent stung at the corners of his eyes. He brought his saber down again, right through the lighting control pad for the interrogation room. The pad gave a sizzle, a spark of life before the display went dark and the glass cover became cloudy with bubbling. Kylo huffed, pulling his saber from the seared wall and deactivating it.

 

A shaky gloved hand reached up to ease the helmet up over his head and tuck it under his palm against his waist. His breath was heaving and he could hardly see straight, but managed to contain himself enough to at least attach his saber back to his belt to avoid any further damage. Sure, Snoke was going to hurt him more than he could feasibly guess, but he wasn’t going to be chewed out by Hux all the while.

 

Hux.

 

He hadn’t seen the man in nearly a week, their last encounter driving a wedge into his dreams and complicating his concentration on his training. He was sore from every place Hux lingered on too roughly or too longingly and it made him yearn for all the more Hux could offer him. He had realized that sex was supposed to be good and all, but by no means had he ever considered how much he would itch for it again. It was fucking unfair, how Hux could destroy him so selflessly and not touch him again for another week. Sure, they were adults with a lengthy list of responsibilities, but he saw no reason for Hux to seemingly drop off the face of the Finalizer. Every flash of red out of the corner of his eye had his heart thudding and his body lighting ablaze for a fleeting moment. It almost disgusted him how much he seemingly needed Hux again.

 

He saw no reason he would need him. Sure, Hux made him nearly forget his own name, but that doesn’t detract from the selfish nature he so openly displayed. How dare he do something so impulsive and the next moment act as though he was alone on the ship? He wants so badly to turn the corridor and run straight into Hux and show him just how much he needed him, yet he didn’t feel like running such a risk in such a populated place.

 

He felt his comm give a buzz against his tunic and he huffed, pulling it out. There was a single pop up from General Hux; a meeting appointment proposition located in the schedule widget. The nerve of the man.

 

He begrudgingly affirmed the time and location of the meeting, realizing he was rather close to the conference room CR482 anyhow.

 

It was about a two minute walk. He had ten minutes before the meeting time. He would be late.

 

——-

 

After being satisfied with being a deserving five minutes late, Ren hummed pleasantly and punched the key code into the display beside the door. It gave a click, and he pulled it open, stepping in all too confidently. Then lights were at about forty percent at the most and he squinted to focus on Hux’s figure at the end of a table. Any other living breathing organism aboard the Finalizer would be absolutely petrified right about now, but Kylo wasn’t every other living breathing organism. The auto-lock clicked behind him and he cleared his throat.

 

“General, you wanted to see me?”

 

Surely this isn’t about the panels he practically melded together by hand only half an hour before. Troopers and other staff loved something to talk about, but typically knew better than to speak so badly about him.

 

Hux didn’t answer really, just gave a thoughtful hum and uncrossed his legs. Kylo noted the oddity of his uniform. He was in a temperature controlled room and yet found it appropriate to adorn the entire heavy greatcoat and hat. It was...truly Hux and yet truly odd in being unexpected. He knew Hux was too smart for this to be an attempt on his life, but truthfully he was taken aback.

 

“General Hux. Listen, if this is going to be a waste of my time then—“

 

Once again, Hux didn’t speak, but instead got to his feet. Kylo began to feel nervous, taking a small step backwards. The sharp slice of Hux’s voice through the still air stopped his air in his lungs.

 

“I assure you, this certainly is not a waste of your time as you put it”

 

His thin pale fingers work the buttons at the center of his greatcoat and he inches his shoulders slightly to allow it to fall to the floor in a heavy woolen thump.

 

Kylo thought his heart had stopped. It had to have—there’s no way this is consciously actually happening. It’s a cruel happening on the part of the force. Something. Anything but Hux standing before him scantily clad in the most expensive lace he’s ever seen.

 

Thick, pink lines of lace snaked around Hux’s waist, connecting to a garterbelt adorning his delicate hips. The soft flair there excentuated the small curve of his ass and barely hid what Kylo could only assume was a set of matching underwear. The lace winding around his waist came to a simple bralette patterned in thin chiffon. Through the soft pink of the chiffon Kylo could just barely make out the point of Hux’s dusty rose nipples and the decorative, but fading, purple bruises left behind from Kylo’s lips. Traveling further upwards, there was a thick silk band connecting the bodice to a bold choker around his neck.

 

Kylo could feel himself getting dizzy. He looked to the floor for a moment to gather himself.

 

His eyes raked up the pale expanse of Hux’s legs, paying special attention to the tights attached to the garter at his waist. He raked a hand through his own hair and inhaled sharply through his nose, adverting his gaze to the ceiling.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Hux”

 

“Too much?”

 

“Nono, Just... _fuck_. You have no business looking this good.”

 

“That so? Should say the same about you.” Hux throws out a hand as he approaches and rests it against Kylo’s abdomen. The hard muscle underneath nearly makes him shudder and his tongue flicks out against his lips.

 

“This room is ours for the next standard hour and a half. I suggest we make good use of it.”

Hux flashes a smile and Kylo know’s he’s absolutely fucked. Just ruined.

 

“Over the table, beautiful” Kylo swats at his ass, relishing on the bite of the lace against his palm.

 

An hour and twenty seven minutes to go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I know, but more is well on it’s way I assure you. When is the drama going to begin you ask? Soon enough. Enjoy some Hux in lacy underthings for now!


End file.
